My Valentine
by perrigirl
Summary: Monica and Chandler meet a few days before Valentine's Day while on holiday in Florida


My Valentine.  
  
Monica and Chandler haven't meet yet. But they soon meet near Valentine's Day while they are on a holiday in Miami, Florida. I'm hoping this might turn out to be a series, depending on the reviews and comments that I get..  
  
DISCLAIMER: THESE CHARACTERS DO NOT BELONG TO ME!  
  
Chapter 1: Meeting the Perfect Person.  
  
`'Flight 465 to Miami, Florida please get ready for boarding at Gate 7. Thank you!''  
  
Monica Geller boarded her plane to Florida and sat in seat No. 25j. She was going to Florida for a break from her brother and parents. Her mother would nag her every time she saw her and say `Why can't you get a boyfriend like everybody else? You're gonna end up being the only one in the family that won't get married by the time they're 30!' God she hated her mom when she said those things to her. Her brother Ross had been married 3 times already and he had just turned 32! Someone just then distracted her from the thoughts. She looked up and saw this incredibly cute hot guy standing next to the spare seat next to her.  
  
`'Hi, hope you don't mind me sitting here.'' He said sitting down.  
  
`'No, of course not. Monica Geller.'' She said extending her hand.  
  
`'Chandler Bing.'' He said shaking her hand. `'So, what brings you to sunshine Florida?''  
  
`'Just need a break. What about you?''  
  
`'Conference. So, what do you do?''  
  
`'I own a couple of restaurants in New York. What about you?''  
  
`'I'm a computer programmer. Please don't ask what that is because I guarantee you will get bored.'' He said smiling.  
  
`'It's okay, I won't ask then.'' She said smiling back at him. When she turned her head to look out the window Chandler thought about how sexy she looked. She was only wearing a suit, but she sure looked hot! She was absolutely beautiful and gorgeous. She had dark coloured hair and sparkling blue eyes, and the most gorgeous smile in had ever seen in his life! He wanted to know more about her so what better way to know than to ask?  
  
`'So Monica, tell me about yourself.'' He said as the plane took off.  
  
`'Well, I own a few restaurants, I'm 28 and my birthday is on 14^th February...''  
  
`That's only a few days.'' Chandler said butting in.  
  
`'Yeah, I try and go away when it's my birthday.''  
  
`'Why?'' He was curious as to why she would want to get away when it was her birthday.  
  
`'Mainly my parents. My mom hates the idea that I haven't got a boyfriend and that I won't be married by the time I'm 30!''  
  
`'Oh I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up.''  
  
`'Don't worry. It's not your fault. And there is something else that she resents.''  
  
`'What's that?''  
  
`'I have a child.'' He had a weird look on his face. `'See, I'm never gonna date again!'' She said ordering a drink from one of the air hostess.  
  
`'Monica, I didn't mean to do that. What I thought was why your mother doesn't like you and do this to you. I mean, you're so beautiful and I bet your child is beautiful as well. I just can't believe your mother does this to you. You sound so amazing!'' He said and was gonna say something but decided that he had said enough.  
  
`'You think I'm beautiful?'  
  
``Well, yes!'' He said then smiling. `'You want to tell me about your child?'' He asked her once she got her drink.  
  
`'What do you want to know about it?'' She asked.  
  
`'Well for starters if it's a girl or a boy and what its name is.'' He said.  
  
`'Well, it's a girl. Her name is Ally Louise Geller. She's 5 and she's staying with brother Ross at the moment because she didn't want to come to Florida. As for the father, I haven't got a clue where he is so that means I'm single.'' She said laughing.  
  
`'Well, I suppose that's good for me!'' He said smiling. For the rest of the trip they talked about each other, and had a laugh. Then 4 hours later (I have no idea how long it takes to get to Florida from New York by plane so I'm making it up!) the captain announced that they would be landing in 5 minutes. Once they had landed they got off the plane together and made their way to baggage pick up. Once they had got their luggage they knew it was time to say goodbye.  
  
`'So, here we are.'' Chandler said disappointed that they couldn't spend more time together.  
  
`'Yeah, listen if you want to meet up some time during this trip just call me.'' She said suggestively.  
  
`'That would be great. Where are you staying?'' He asked getting a piece of paper and a pen.  
  
`'The Marriott in Lake Buena Vista. What about you?''  
  
`'You would not believe this but I'm staying in the same hotel!''  
  
`'Really?'' She said excitedly. He nodded. `'This is so cool. We can get a cab together.''  
  
`'Yeah, lets get going otherwise we are going to miss all the sun by the time we leave.'' He said getting a cab and then packing his and Monica's bags in the cab and they drove off. He couldn't believe that they were staying in the same hotel as each other. He couldn't believe that he would be staying in the same hotel as the woman that he only meet earlier that day and wanted to go on dates with her. Maybe it could lead up to something really good! This was definitely the best trip he had ever had!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Please send me your comments and views to me at:  
  
[1]perrigirl2002@yahoo.co.uk   
  
References  
  
1. mailto:perrigirl2002@yahoo.co.uk 


End file.
